A Late Break
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Kabuto is working late one night, and Orochimaru decides he needs a break. What he has in mind is not exactly restful, but Kabuto isn't complaining.


AuthorsNote: For ScarletTbow on DA, for drawing for me X3 This is a guilty pleasure for me (and maybe for you) because I've been in a mood lately and nothing would get me out of it like a good 'ol pwp. I feel dirty now. lol

-

-

Scrolls, brushes, ink and books were pushed aside messily as Kabuto's hips hit the table, hands moving back to brace himself. His lips were being held captive by his pale master's own; kissed, nibbled, and licked until they were pink and sensitive, kiss-swollen from all of the attention. As if he might try to escape, slender fingers rest on the back of his warm neck, cool against his already feverish skin as he returned the passionate kiss. No matter that he had been working for twelve hours on this damned scroll; the medic welcomed the break. While not exactly restful, it was no less fulfilling. His headband had already fallen to the floor, knocked off by his hand previously.

His lab was dimly lit—he was lucky that Orochimaru was in no mood to chastise him about it. He could just hear his chiding voice now: 'Poor light will only farther damage your eyesight, Kabuto.'. One reaching hand found a candle, and he hissed as the movement allowed wax to drip onto the unprotected fingers. But his master only chuckled, breaking the kiss lift his medic until he sat on the edge of the desk. The silver-haired ninja's glasses were in his way now and he slipped them off, leaning back on one hand as his master untied the sash at his waist. Kabuto's expression gave the hint of a frown.

"Here...?" He whispered huskily, getting a chuckle in return.

"You'd rather not...?" Orochimaru asked with his almost trademark grin. Only usually that most people saw that smile just before they died. Kabuto knew he was merely being teased. His master was not always—no, he was _rarely _a patient man. Here in the medic's own lab, surrounded by poisons, medicines, experiments both living and dead, and equipment that would put any hospital to shame, he wanted sex. And surprisingly Kabuto, the nearly obsessive compulsive perfectionist, was not entirely opposed to this plan.

"...It's fine." He said, reaching down to lift his shirt over his head. Orochimaru seized the fabric, catching it behind Kabuto's head as soon as it covered his face, trapping his arms. The pale one's mouth sealed over the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and Kabuto's thighs tightened around the older ninja's waist as he bit down. A slightly muffled groan escaped the medic's throat as he felt the blood drawn, melting into a whimper as the fresh marks were licked with that smooth, wet tongue. Arching into the firm, lean body, Kabuto's breath began to quicken as the now sore spot was sucked mercilessly. "Ah...nn..s-stop...hurts." His protest, if it was a protest at all, died out as his master's hips ground firmly against his own, evicting a shameless groan instead.

The bite was left alone as Orochimaru's mouth moved, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to his left nipple, tongue brushing over it before he nipped it playfully with those deadly teeth that had just drawn blood. It brought small gasps and yelps from his captive medic, who's clothed thighs still held his master's hips in a warm, strong vice. "Oohh... A-_ah._..!" He gasped at another nip, arching his back. Impatient enough to accost him in his lab, but patient enough to tease him... how fitting. Orochimaru was not completely unaffected by the mischievously squeezing thighs which brought their hips together tightly. Free hand traveled down the medic's slender ribs, calloused fingers falling over each and every bump along the way until he reached the smooth canvas of his side.

Over the curve of one angular hip, nails divided the line between the rim of his pants and bare skin, and col fingers slipped between it. Kabuto gave a groan muffled by his shirt, arching his back even more as that hand grasped one firm cheek, nails biting into tense flesh. When he pulled again at his shirt his master allowed its release, and he tossed the offending piece of clothing to the floor gladly. He gave the older man an offending frown, but those snake-like eyes only narrowed in amusement at what must have been perceived as a pout. A harsh word might have gone through the medic's mind, but it would never pass his lips. If he protested aloud, he would more than likely lose his chance. It was hard for him to bite his tongue sometimes, but it wasn't worth enticing his master's ire over a little game such as this, was it?

Kabuto brought his hands around behind his master's neck, and the older one allowed himself to be pulled into a long, slow kiss. Tongues slid slickly against one another's, dueling for control over the passionate kiss. All it would take was a simple jutsu for his master's tongue to lengthen and he would have it, yet the other did not do so. The hand on the silver-haired ninja's ass flexed and released, as if caressing his servant and lover as he kissed him, feeling as the heels of the said medic's shoes dug into the backs of his thighs. They parted for breath when it became to thin, lips damp and swollen as they panted, bodies reflexively grinding against one another's, aching members obvious and brushing together through their clothing.

Both pale hands seized the medic's pants, pulling them swiftly from his servant's hips, with aid of the younger ninja leaning on his hands to lift them. Off went his sandals with the pants, all falling carelessly to the floor. Kabuto tugged at his master's shirt, but the other brushed his hands away. "Don't bother." Golden eyes moved to the shelf above the medic's head. Kabuto's voice was breathy,

"Third from the left, the blue-green bottle... Yes." He confirmed when his master snatched the bottle from the shelf.

"What is it?" Asked the older man, even as he spilled the slick substance over his long, pale fingers.

"A base... Just a base—_sss_!" Kabuto hissed as he drew in a deep breath, eyes half-closing as the fist two cool fingers slipped into his over-heated body. Arms wrapped around Orochimaru's shoulders, nose buried into the side of his neck. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the snake-like ninja's scent; sweat, burned wax, damp earth, and blood. It was not unlike the scent of sex its self, down here in the winding labyrinth of the Otogakure. He groaned as those skillful fingers moved inside of him, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes as they stretched apart, pressing deeper before they moved back, only to repeat the process. "Insufferable... t-tease..." He breathed. Orochimaru only chuckled.

"I could stop... at any time..." He said smoothly, pulling back and away from his medic. Kabuto leaned back on his hands, careful of the many things strewn about on his desk now. He was panting heavily, his body covered in a thin sheet of sweat that made him seem to glow in the odd lights that reflected throughout his lab. From soft green to orange-red, they covered his slick skin, coloring it not unlike stained glass. His master's free hand spread one thigh wider, the tips of his fingers sliding down along the inside of that powerful thigh until he traced it up along the underside of his full member, evicting a low groan and a slight arch from his subordinate. One foot now resting on the desk, the other heel was still planted around his master, as if ever attempting to pull him in. Kabuto felt not unlike a specimen in his own lab like this, naked and spread out on the desk, unable to hide anything from his master. No flaw could go unnoticed, if there was one to be found on his ever-healing body, and no thought could go unheard, what with his all too honest expression just now. Eyes half-lidded and dark, lips slack, swollen and moist, and breath heavy and swift. His pink tongue slipped out to brush those said, eager lips, and he shuddered.

"...Hurry." He thought again. "Please..." A whimper. Orochimaru gave in a little, adding a third digit as he wrapped the slender fingers of his other hand around Kabuto's aching cock. He stroked him painfully slow, the pad of his calloused thumb pressing along the underside each time before he ran it over the head, collecting the drop that had gathered there.

"Tell me... What you want." The pale ninja said slowly, his smile never failing. Kabuto's expression shifted, from annoyance, to frustration, and settled on reserved. He closed his eyes, taking a few heavy, deep breaths.

"I... I want..." He panted, but his master's stern voice spoke again.

"Look at me. Look at me... and tell me what you want, Kabuto..." Ah, his name. Caressed with every bit of slow seduction that the snake-using ninja could use, as if wrapping that devious tongue right around his very name. Dark eyes opened, clouded with lust.

"Please, Oro...-sama..." He managed, and his tone was low and breathy instead of high and desperate. He could manage this much... His master didn't seem to notice the shortening of his name, so he continued. "Please, I want you... inside me." The medic begged, and Orochimaru smiled, leaning in to run his long tongue all the way from Kabuto's navel to his neck, the trail of saliva cooling quickly on the heated skin and forcing another long, low moan from deep within his servant's throat. "_Ahh_!" He cried out, hips jerking and head falling back as his master's searching fingers found his prostate, brushing the spot mercilessly. "Ju...just_fuck me_..._please..._!" Kabuto gasped, and he lifted his head again to give his master an imploring stare. Orochimaru chuckled, removing his fingers as he let go of the medic's aching length, hands moving to his own clothing at last.

Kabuto watched eagerly as his master freed his own impressive, all too ready arousal. He couldn't help but give a swift intake of air to brace himself as Orochimaru moved up into position. Three of the snake-ninja's slender fingers really did nothing to prepare him for the size of his cock, but it was a small barrier to cross in return for the end result. He reached out with one hand, seizing his master's shoulder to pull him close again, lips meeting as his other hand braced him for the coming move. The kiss did little to muffle his initial cry when the older man began to enter him. His back arched, heel digging into the back of the Oto's leader's thigh and nails scratching the wood of his desk. A low moan issued from the back of his throat once again, head falling back. It gave the older one the perfect opportunity to exploit the tender expanse of flesh. Orochimaru's lips sealed over a large pale patch of skin, sucking mercilessly as he continued to enter his medic slowly.

Kabuto was gripping the clothing of the older man's shoulder by the time that Orochimaru was fully sheathed inside of him, both of them panting raggedly. His nails had bitten skin, but Orochimaru paid little attention to it just now. He pulled back without another word, licking the purple-red bruise that he'd left on his medic's throat hungrily. "Nn... you're..._hah_!" Kabuto's attempted sentence ended in a loud gasp as the stronger ninja thrust into him again, and the contents of the desk rattled violently with the move. "Ah..._ahaa_..." His voice shook, and he re-grabbed at his master's shoulder, making sure to get skin this time. Damn the man for not undressing. He wanted to shred his pale back to ribbons for this...! But that train of though quickly dissolved into nothing as the other delivered a similar thrust, his bracing hand scooting an inch before he caught himself, crying out again.

"Too much?" Taunted the golden-eyed snake.

"Nn..._never._" Kabuto shot back, defiant. He almost regretted his tone when the third thrust was delivered, but before he could open his mouth for another word, the pace had begun. Jars of ink, pens, and various objects rattled with each and every thrust, Kabuto's fingers curled around the edge of the desk to hold on as his master's hand slipped under the thigh that was raised, lifting his foot from the table. Orochimaru's clothes felt harsh against Kabuto's sensitive skin, making each powerful, passionate thrust torture for the medic. His mouth refused to close, caught between harsh gasps and shameless moans as his master pound into him, head sometimes falling back, and sometimes pressed right against the other's, where his cries fell directly into admiring ears. Fingers spread out and grasped repeatedly at his shoulder, not unlike a kneading cat's as he let himself be lost within the tide. Strings of words passed his lips without thought, but with all of the passion that he could manage. "Nn! Yes, O-Orochi... ma—_ah_! Oh, yes... yes...! Ah, nn, _please... gods! Oro-sama_...!" He whispered swiftly, pleading, his voice wavering in and out.

"_Shh_..." Orochimaru breathed at last; Kabuto's dark eyes closing as the husky voice fell over his ears. "I hear you, Kabuto..." The older ninja said, and the hand that was not holding his medic's leg moved to grasp his rigid cock, earning a high whine at last. He began to stroke him as he thrust, never slowing his pace, and matching it with his still oil-slick fingers. Kabuto's cries only became louder with this, each and every thrust and stroke met with a low or high pitched cry or moan, more and more half-words and incoherent praises spilling from his lips. "Oh, _Kabuto... ha—_you feel ...so _good_..."It didn't take long for the medic's body to begin to shudder and tense, and he opened his eyes again, setting them on his master's gleaming, golden ones.

"Ah,_please..._I need, nn, _close...!_" He nearly choked, voice catching. Orochimaru licked his own pale lips, giving a swift nod.

"Yes.." Moist lips pressed to the medic's ear, "_Come for me... Kabuto._" Again his voice caressed his name, violating every syllable and making it his own, just as his body was doing now. Kabuto arched as he came, his master's name on his lips, spoken with such a volume that it echoed off of the many glass tubes and stone walls of the well-sized room, fingers tearing at the clothing on the older ninja's shoulder. It didn't take his master long after to finish, the rattling of the desk stopping all at once as the leader of the Oto spilled his seed into his servant with shorter and more desperate thrusts.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometime later, when the two had recovered their breathing, Kabuto gave a quiet groan as he felt soreness setting in. He wasn't happy to find that ink had spilled, thankfully not onto anything, and that a jar of quills had fallen to the floor and broken. How had he not noticed that...? "...Such a mess." He managed to mutter, spent and tired from a long days work and his body's rush of adrenaline. Orochimaru chuckled as he moved back, adjusting his clothing; as casual as only he could be at such a time.

"Ah... you are." He said simply, and Kabuto's expression became offended. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"Who is speaking?" He asked, inclining his head. Golden eyes followed his gaze to the unmentionable white smear on the tan clothing of his master's chest, and the pale ninja merely chuckled again.

"We're even then. Take care of yourself, and then get some sleep."

"But this scroll is almost..." Kabuto protested reflectively. He was leveled by a slight narrowing of those deadly eyes.

"That wasn't a request." Orochimaru said slowly. "Finish it first thing tomorrow. Your lab will need a bit of... tidying." He added with a smirk, lifting the medic's sash from the floor to wipe at the stain on his shirt.

/_Who's fault is that?/ _Kabuto thought, though he didn't voice it. He was to sore to challenge his master just now... "Ah, fine. I'll sleep." He said, accepting the sash to wipe himself down. /_After I finish this damn thing./ _Just as he finished, Kabuto was startled by the fingers lifting his chin. Pale lips pressed against his own softly, and he blinked when they pulled back.

"I mean it." Orochimaru's voice was threatening, and Kabuto swallowed.

"Alright, alright.." He relented, a faint smile touching his face. Satisfied, the older ninja let him go. The Oto's leader could not resist giving his servant one parting slap to that irresistibly perfect ass as the medic bent to retrieve his scattered clothing from the floor. Kabuto yelped, placing one hand on the desk for balance as he shot a rather offended glare over his shoulder, rubbing the reddening mark with the other hand. Orochimaru smirked.

"Sleep well, Kabuto." He said, turning his back with a short wave, leaving the other alone in the lab at last.


End file.
